Overlord Volume 09
The Magic Caster of Destroy is the 9th light novel volume in Overlord series. It was released on June 29, 2015. It details about the war between the Kingdom and the Empire is at its end. Ainz Ooal Gown enters the war and became known as the Magic Caster who destroys an army. Short Summary Every year, the annual war between the Kingdom and the Empire seems to be nearing its end, but the ruler of the Empire, Jircniv, also known as the "Blood Emperor", visits the Great Tomb of Nazarick and allies with Ainz Ooal Gown, which leads him to enter the conflict between the two nations, changing it into a total war. Full Summary Notice: The beginning of Volume 9 is the continuation of where Volume 7 left off. Emperor of the Baharuth Empire, Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix invites the two dark elf envoys to the palace after they kill off more than 100 elite guards in the Imperial Garden. The casualties include one of the Four Imperial Knights - Nazami Enec. Jircniv tries to extract information as well as prolong the negotiation time but fails due to Aura's threat to destroy the country if he does not hurry and apologizes to Ainz Ooal Gown. Jircniv, with 20 elites guards, then travels to the newly built tomb that Aura constructed with the original purpose of warehousing. On the way, he talks about resurrection magic with Fluder Paradyne and finds out that while 5th-tier resurrection magic makes the revived objects lose vitality (meaning level drop), The Dragon Queen of Dragon Dukedom's wild magic can revive without loss of vitality. The discussion ends when Fluder comments that Wild Magic is from a completely different system so there is no way to confirm the theory. Upon arriving, he is surprised at the beauty of the battle maids and the wealth of Nazarick. When they see five Death Knight suddenly appear and form a line, Fluder immediately screams and the others become frantic. Even Jircniv's strongest guard, Leinas Rockbruise cannot stop trembling. Upon learning the Death Knight's strength and Yuri's confirmation that Ainz has absolute control over them, Jircniv now realized how powerful a magic caster he's meeting with, while Fluder laughs and faces the sky. He is even more surprised when so many races gathered in the throne room: dragons, demons, insects, demi-humans, etc while all of them seemingly possess significant power. He is actually less surprised seeing Ainz as undead since imagining a human ruling these monster would be odd. After apologizing and blaming everything on Count Femel whose head he brought along, Ainz turned the dead Femel into a Death Knight right at the spot causing the envoy to be more fearful as he created a legendary Undead on the spot and with apparent ease. Leaving with heavy feelings, right in the carriage Jircniv calmly assessed the situation and suspects that Fluder had betrayed him. He silently seeks to recruit potentially powerful magic casters in the event he will have to replace Fluder; at the same time seeking to form a grand coalition against Ainz with Re-Estize Kingdom and Slane Theocracy. He also wants to gain an insider spy in Nazarick after seeing so many races in there. Jircniv thinks there should be at least one creature discontent with his position who would trade some information. Ainz and the Guardians on the other hand already saw through Jircniv's betrayal thanks to Demiurge and laugh at how shallow minded he is. Shalltear suggests turning him into a vampire. However Ainz - using Demiurge's idea, has better plan: if Jircniv's intention is to form an Alliance with other countries, then Ainz just needs to show each country what will happen if anyone dares to oppose Nazarick. // END OF CHAPTER 1 // Chapters * Prologue * Chapter 1: War of Words * Chapter 2: Preparation * Intermission Trivia * Jircniv commented that Nazarick should be called "The Devil City" as many horrible monsters exist there. Gallery Category:Light Novels